You're Not Gonna Like This
is the eleventh episode of Survivor: Legends. Summary Poseidon Returning from tribal council, Jakey is very quiet. Pamela laughs which makes Jakey feel uncomfortable. Pamela notices this and says that he could've prevented this if he didn't try to screw her over. Jakey decides to fight back this time. The two argue a lot. Chelsea asks if they could stop and tries to cool them both down. Jakey and Quinn head into the forest. Jakey is kicking bushes away and looks aggressively for the idol pieces. Quinn tries to cool him down without any luck. Jakey feels like everyone runs over him and when he tries to make a move, it looks disgusting in people their eyes. He's here to play the game and he won't get second place once again because of bitterness just like in Evolution. Quinn feels him and says that they will be alright. At camp, Pamela, Chelsea, Xing Li and Joseph are sitting together. Xing Li decides to finally speak up and tells the three what kind of egoistic, hypocritical jerk Jakey actually is. Chelsea says that Xing Li is hypocritical as well since she didn't open her mouth to Jakey but she does behind his back. Pamela frowns and says that she didn't say anything either except for cooling them down after ten minutes. Chelsea stands up and walks off. Joseph shrugs as he looks at Xing Li and Pamela. Challenge Chelsea, Xing Li, Joseph, Jakey, Pamela and Quinn arrive at the challenge area. This challenge, the players have to run over a big course that looks like one from Wipe Out. The person that finishes the course the fastest wins. First up is Chelsea. She runs as fast as she can and jumps over the big balls. She slips and falls over one ball. On her second try, she manages to do well and completes the run. Next up is Quinn who does a little less better. She clashes into the ball and falls into the water with a loud splash which makes Xing Li laugh. Xing Li is next and jumps over the balls as a typical ninja. She manages to stay on the balls but slows down a lot as she tries several ways to not fall off. She is followed by Pamela who keeps falling off the balls. She can't seem to get over it and keeps falling. She shouts angrily and after fifteen minutes, she reaches the end. It's Jakey's turn. He runs over the balls as fast as he can and it looks like he has done this earlier. He falls off once but recovers fast. Joseph is the last one. Just like Quinn and Pamela, he struggles but finishes it faster than the two girls. Jeff announces that Pamela, Quinn and Joseph were the worst. Third place is Xing Li. Second place is Chelsea which means Jakey wins individual immunity for the second time this season. Dream Island Jakey arrives at Dream Island. He's familiar with the rooms. He takes his shoes off and jumps on the bed, passing out two minutes later. While he's asleep, a big dinner gets prepared. He gets waken up a few hours later and then enjoys a big dinner. Because he won immunity twice this season, his stay gets better. After dinner, taking a bubble-bath and another sleep, Jakey wakes up and has breakfast. He opens the note. He sees the note with the first, second and third clue. The third place an piece is hidden is at the bottom of the big tree with orange leafs. Jakey knows he's very close now. He has to talk with Quinn about the idol pieces and get it together. The door gets opened and Dana from Survivor: Spain and Heroes vs. Villains arrives. Jakey is very happy to see her and hugs her. The two talk a lot and catch up. Dana tells Jakey to stay true to himself. Jakey has always done well and he almost won the game twice. This will be Jakey's season because he does his best in everything. After a very long conversation, Dana leaves again and wishes Jakey the best of luck. Poseidon Quinn, Chelsea, Pamela, Xing Li and Joseph arrive at camp again. Chelsea jokes that Joseph is the only man around now. Joseph says he was the only man at the final six in his original season. Pamela points out that Joseph told her that he got voted out at final eight. Joseph blushes and quickly looks around to check if anyone heard Pamela. Quinn and Chelsea go inside the forest. Quinn tells Chelsea that she will do whatever it takes to get her to vote with her for Pamela tonight. Chelsea is worried about voting Pamela. No one is gonna vote for her at the end and she is a big shield. She actually wants Xing Li out because she's shady and sketchy. She tells Quinn she will vote with her only if they vote Xing Li. Quinn makes the deal with her. Pamela and Xing Li are walking around in the forest. Pamela tells Xing Li that she feels like Chelsea's gonna flip. Xing Li starts to freak out and asks her what to do. Pamela tells Xing Li to work on Joseph while she will work on Chelsea and even Jakey. Quinn needs to go tonight. Jakey arrives and hugs Chelsea and Quinn. Pamela acts like she's happy to see Jakey. She and Jakey head into the woods and she apologizes to him. Jakey forgives her. Pamela points out that Quinn is a big contender to win. No one in the jury wants a three-time winner or another two-time winner. Xing Li has a lot of haters at the jury. She suggests going to the end together. Jakey frowns. Pamela says that it will be all alright. After their conversation, Quinn takes Jakey aside. She looks at Chelsea who is having a conversation with Joseph. Quinn says that Chelsea promised her to vote with them for Xing Li. Jakey tells Quinn that it's better to vote Pamela. Quinn agrees but in order to have majority, they need Xing Li to go first. At least, if they can trust Chelsea and Joseph. Tribal Council Chelsea, Jakey, Joseph, Pamela, Quinn and Xing Li arrive at tribal council. The jury then arrives, which consists of Soundos, Casey, Marius and Caleb, voted out last tribal council. Jeff asks Joseph how the game has been so far. Joseph says it's been very different from his original season. He fakes that he feels this season he's playing better and that he's doing a great job, hopefully. Jeff asks Xing Li how she feels, reminding her that she got votes the last two tribal councils. Xing Li openly says she will get them again this tribal council. Jeff asks why, and Xing Li responds that she doesn't know. She still hopes Chelsea and Joseph are loyal to her and hopes as well that Chelsea won't flip again. Chelsea feels offended by that and asks why she said that. Xing Li shrugs, pointing out that she has betrayed some players already and if she goes home, she will betray another one. Chelsea looks like she's thinking, having Xing Li's plan working. The players vote. Jeff reads the votes. . . . . First vote... . . . . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . . . . Quinn . . . . Quinn Quinn rolls her eyes, Pamela is smiling and Chelsea looks sure of herself . . . . . . . . Xing Li . . . . . . . . Xing Li Pamela's smile disappears while Jakey and Quinn quickly look at each other. . . . . . . . . 11th person voted out of Survivor: Legends and the fifth member of the jury... . . . . . . . . . . . . Xing Li (4-2) Xing Li smiles and grabs her torch. She says it was a blast to have played with them and she blows a kiss to Pamela. She wishes everyone best of luck and states she has no hard feelings towards everyone. Jakey claps for Xing Li, having her make a bow. She gets her torch snuffed and hops away. Votes Jakey voted Xing Li: "Xing Li, you're a warrior. You're the Selina Kyle of Survivor, the one with the real nine lives." Quinn voted Xing Li: "Third time's the charm. This was about time, let's be honest." Joseph voted Xing Li: "You're not gonna like this, but that's how the game plays out. You're too threatening right now. No worries, your friend Pamela will join you soon enough. I'll make sure of that." Chelsea voted Xing Li: "I told you, the moment you betrayed the alliance I told you that karma was gonna hit you. And it does now. Finally you're going home. You may not be the biggest threat, but this round we'll forget all the original targets. It's time for sweet revenge." Xing Li voted Quinn: "You became pretty. That's a good thing." Pamela voted Quinn: "You're becoming a little bit too dominant in this game and I don't like that. You got to go and since you're the only player left who isn't in one of my alliances, you have to go. The queen says ciao to you." Final Words "Sixth place? I'll take that. In a season with players who are spewing more fire than actual dragons, I feel like I can be pretty proud of myself. I had fun playing, I met some crazy people and I opened my chakras how I wanted." - Xing Li, 6th Place